peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 December 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-12-19 ; Comments *The second part of the 1992 Festive Fifty, backed by session repeats and favourite records of the year. *Start of show: "Thanks very much, Andy, You know, today was going very well for me until about 4.45, when...you won't understand this, because you don't know about football, and then..5-1. To Coventry. I mean, I know man was born to suffer, but there's got to be a limit." Session Repeats *Fall, #15. Recorded 1992-02-19. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle Music). *Jacob's Mouse, #2. Recorded 1992-08-20. No known commercial release. *Loudon Wainwright III, #11. Recorded 1992-10-01. No known commercial release. *Ragga Twins, #2. Recorded 1992-01-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a '''begins *Fall: 'Free Range' (Peel Session) '''File a ends File b 'begins :(JP: 'And now, episode two, in which the Ukrainians have a good idea.')'' *Ukrainians: 'Batyar (Bigmouth Strikes Again) (EP-Pizni Iz The Smiths)' (Cooking Vinyl) *CJ Bolland: '''unknown (R&S) *Jacob's Mouse: 'Ghetto Queen' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I don't know how Grimsby Town got on this afternoon, I must admit, because about half way through the Premier League I lost interest in football for the rest of my life.') *Loudon Wainwright III: 'A Handful Of Dust' (Peel Session) *Freddie McGregor (featuring Dennis Brown, Cocoa Tea and Mutabaruka): 'Bone Lies (LP-Legit' (Anchor) :(JP: 'If you were listening to last night's programme, you'll be horrified to hear that I'd encouraged my children to choose a record to play in these holiday spectaculars. This is Flossie's choice.') *Sultans Of Ping F.C.: 'Veronica (12 inch)' (Divine) :(JP: 'After the news, it'll be Danda's selection, which appears to have been covered in rich alluvial deposits since I last played it, but we'll see how it works out.') *''(Peel seems to have trouble selecting the next track)'' *Johnny Duhon: 'So What (CD-Eddie's House Of Hits)' (Ace) *''(11.30 news)'' *Sonic Youth: 'Dirty Boots (LP-Goo)' (DGC) :(JP: 'I'm sorry about all of these cock-ups, listeners. It must be really irritating for you: it's irritating for me. I'll tell you why it is. To be perfectly honest with you, at the end of the summer, they reversed some of the controls in here, and I can cope with it if I'm not in a terribly good mood, cos you kind of concentrate more, but in the first part of the programme, I was sitting here really enjoying myself, and you're kind of used to just pressing things without even thinking about it. Of course, now I find meself pressing the wrong buttons. I promise you it won't happen again, though.') :(JP: 'This is Tom's choice.') *Fall: 'Big New Prinz (LP-I Am Kurious Oranj)' (Beggars Banquet) File b ends File c begins *Ragga Twins: 'Bring Up The Mic Some More/Ragga Tip' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'They'll be invited back to the programme some time early in 1993, as long as they promise not to mention me in the course of these things.') *Fall: 'Immortality' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'What are the chances, d'you think, of Liverpool and Tranmere Rovers changing places at the end of the season?...Is it too late for me to get interested in cricket? I think it probably is.') *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Happy Birthday Elvis' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I don't know, I think over Christmas I may get a little exercise, do a bit of running about, play a little football, see if I can get a job in the Liverpool defence. I think they need me, frankly.') *Lagowski: 'Blue Anomaly (12 inch-Blue Sparks)' (Chromium Industries) :(JP: 'Does anybody know where you can get carbolic soap in 1992? I don't think it exists any more. I've been trying to find some for months and months just because I like the smell of it.') *Jacob's Mouse: 'Coalmine Dig' (Peel Session) File c break 1992 Festive Fifty: Numbers 38-27 File d begins *'38': Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy, 'Television, The Drug Of A Nation (CD-Hypocrisy Is The Greatest Luxury)' (Fourth & Broadway) *'37': Pavement, 'Summer Babe (Winter Version) (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Matador) *'36': Love Cup, 'Tearing Water (7 inch)' (Twelve Inch Records) *''(JP: 'Should have been higher really, if you ask me.')'' *'35': Pavement, 'In The Mouth A Desert (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Matador) *''(JP: 'A session tape at number 34, and this would have been top five for me, no question. Top one, even.')'' *'34': Fall, 'Kimble' (Peel Session) *'33': Therapy?, 'Teethgrinder (7 inch)' (A&M) *'32': Arcwelder, 'Favour (7 inch)' (Duophonic) *'31': Frank And Walters, 'Happy Busman (7 inch)' (Setanta) *'30': Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy, 'The Language Of Violence (CD-Hypocrisy Is The Greatest Luxury)' (Fourth & Broadway) File d ends File c resumes :(JP: 'Particularly pleased to see this at number 29, because, somebody will write in and correct me, but I think I'm right in saying this is the first time a Welsh language record has ever made it into the Festive Fifty.') *'29': Datblygu, 'Popeth In Cymraeg' (Ankst) :(JP: 'I have to confess that their 1992 session wasn't one of the best that they've done, but they're a band that I would invite back in to record a session anyway, because I suspect that they know more than I do.') *'28': Drop Nineteens, 'Winona (12 inch)' (Hut Recordings) *'27': Pond, 'Young Splendor (7 inch)' (Tim Kerr) *(1 a.m. news) *Alain Kounkou: 'Kindobika Tout Terrain (LP-Alain Kounkou)' :(JP: 'If I'd been an American, I'd probably have kicked some ass 'cos that wasn't in the Festive Fifty. As it is, all I do is moan to you about it.') :(JP: 'It's always a problem for me when the Festive Fifty votes come in because people put nice little asides on their postcards and things. You think, why don't these people live in my village?, you know, but none of them do.') *Jacob's Mouse: 'Kettle' (Peel Session) *Bedouin Ascent: 'Bedouin Ascent (12 inch-Reconnect The Thread)' (Rising High) :(JP: 'On Christmas Eve I have a programme, from 11 p.m. to 1 a.m. It doesn't have a name, although I've been trying to think of a clever name for it. 'Other Christmas Records', really, is roughly how it would be described, in other words, you're not going to get Greg Lake. I was thinking something along the lines of 'Anything But Greg Lake', but that would have been misleading as well, so just other and hopefully excellent Christmas records which you don't generally get to hear.') See 24 December 1992. *Loudon Wainwright III: 'The Birthday Present' (Peel Session) File c ends File e begins *Fall: 'Return' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Well, I know you'd expect me to say this, but I really do believe it to be true. I think that the Fall are the standard by which the others must be measured. Still ahead of the field for me. I wish we could get them in for more sessions than we do, but understandably they don't want to come in every six months. They could come in every month if it was up to me, but we keep working at it. It's one of those things that Pinky makes a monthly phone call, I suppose, to the Fall offices to say, "Come on, how about doing another session?", and they say, "Maybe", and then there's another maybe and another maybe, and eventually a yes. The sooner we get a yes, the happier I shall be.') *''(JP: 'If William is still listening, this is his choice for the programme.')'' *70 Gwen Party: 'Auto Killer UK (LP-The Optical Glass Empire)' (Snape) :(JP: 'I know that they're never going to be Nirvana, and they know they're never going to be Nirvana, but at the same time I think that what they do is excellent.') *Ragga Twins: 'The Truth/Tansoback' (Peel Session) *Even As We Speak: 'Beautiful Day (CD-Feral Pop Frenzy)' (Sarah) *Jacob's Mouse: 'Deep Canvas Lake' (Peel Session) *Roel Butzen: 'Violent Wake-Up (12 inch)' (Profile) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'So Good So Far' (Peel Session) *Unsane: 'Vandal-X (LP-Singles 89-92)' (City Slang) File ;Name *1) 19th December 1992 Parts 1-4 *2) Peel Show 1992-12-19 Parts 1-2 also known as 1 of 4 FF#2 Tape10a.mp3 and 2 of 4 FF#2 Tape10b.mp3 *3) F50_1992_3a and 3b *4) JP921219d.mp3, JP921219d.mp3, JP921219d.mp3, JP921219d.mp3 *a) 1992-12-19 Peel Show L263.mp3 *b) 1992-12-19 JP L072 *c) 1992-12-19 JP L279 *d) 1992-12-19 JP L278 *e) 1992-12-19 Peel Show L392.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:47:01, 00:43:42, 00:47:01, 00:46:56 *2) 00:47:19, 00:46:49 *3) 00:47:13, 00:47:14 *4) 00:48:49, 00:45:14, 00:49:27, 00:44:32 *a) 00:04:20 *b) 00:35:46 *c) 00:57:54 *d) 00:39:21 *e) ;Other *1) Complete show. Quality deteriorates during final part, possibly due to oxide on the tape heads *2) Beginning of show (but missing JP's introduction to #33). Poor quality at the start of the first file but soon improves. *3) Begins at #32 in the chart and continues to the end of the programme (and beyond to Lynn Parsons) *4) *a) File created from L263 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by SB. *b) File created from L072 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *c) File created from L279 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *d) File created from L278 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *e) File created from L392 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by SB. ;Available *1) Currently unavailable *2 + 3) See IAP's Tapes *4) *a,e) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category: SL Tapes